Removing the Mask
by Thiefheart
Summary: Mello hates Near, that is no doubt, but a sudden heart attack made everything... change... A sequel is now out!
1. Chapter 1

**Removing the Mask**

"Stop it..."

"Stop hiding..."

"Just scream..."

Walking through the hallways of Wammy's House, Mello glanced at the windows outside. It was night, in fact it's midnight; why is he up so late? By chances, he hoped everyone was asleep, including that so called number one. He was tired really but he wanted to try something; he knew stealing was wrong but who would mind if he just takes one small thing from Near?

_"Something is wrong with me..."_

Mello sighed, wishing he'd asked Matt's help for this. That techy gamer boy could've been an extra pair of eyes in this time of the day, but yet he's hard to communicate with when it comes to sneaky plans. He'll just have to do it alone, hoping no one else is awake and roaming the hallways. That seemed possible, due to some night owls, and they would be suspicious if they see him walking in the middle of the night since he wasn't a nighter like them.

_"I can't move..."_

He crept up the cafeteria and double checked to see if that little white haired boy hasn't decided to go take a late night snack. He wasn't there, which was good so that he was aware of where Near isn't and focus more on where he might be. He'll check the room last so the chance of Near creeping up on him when he checks the room would be less likely. Turning, he headed for the playroom, the next place someone of Near's type would be in the night.

_"I want to see him... but I can't..."_

Peeking into the playroom, Mello sighed with relief. Near wasn't there as well. Closing the door he walked off to the albino's room, now a bit more confident that he won't see him sneaking through his stuff, better yet, having him in the room as he did it. But something bothered him, how quiet it seemed when he reached the door of his rival. He just shook himself and decided it was because Near was sleeping well tonight.

With that, he pushes open the door ever so quietly...

_"It hurts too much..."_

* * *

Blinking at the sudden quietness inside Near's room, Mello quietly opened the door wider. He was careful with the amount of light being poured into the room as he slipped through the narrow crack he made to get in. Quickly closing the door behind him he gazed around the room, mystified on how it was almost all white, that is, leaving out the colorful toys lying on the ground.

He slowly started to walk forward, keeping his footsteps quiet as possible. Then he stopped, he didn't have to see to know this but Near wasn't asleep, actually, he knows that he was here.

Frozen on the spot he was, he stood for a few second before he slowly started to back up, his luck of bullying Near at night by stealing a toy from him was out of the question now. He headed back to the door when he heard a small gasped of pain from Near's side of the room. Curious, Mello turned and walked back to the white haired boy's bed, looking unsurely down at him.

He sat down on the bed, putting up one leg so he can easily turn to see Near, who was facing away from him, blanket covering his head. Mello placed a hand on him to shake him awake, well to get his attention since he was already awake, but he was even more confused when he touched him. _Near... he's shaking..._

It wasn't cold in the room, and if it was then the blanket could have kept him nice and warm. Scared a bit now, Mello pulled the blanket off of Near's head, finding himself struggling with that with Near holding so tightly onto the blanket. Pulling the blanket off finally, he blinked as Near moved away from him, was he worried he may do something bad to him? He smiled and thought that was basically it, he nudged Near a bit and whispered, "hey Near"

The boy didn't glance up, he gripped the blanket unnecessarily tightly. One hand was on his chest, grasping on painfully. His mouth opened and closed as if in attempt to say something but only came out in small whimpers. He was hurt all over, he is having a heart attack.

Mello stared blankly, if Near were having a heart attack, shouldn't he be dead by now? Should he be in pain long before he entered the room, why was he still alive?

He didn't care about that much quite yet as he shook Near, "are you alright?" he asked as if he hasn't figured that out yet.

Near's eyes were fixed on something far off in the distance as he choked out, "i-it hurts..."

Mello saw his chance, this had to go well if he were to do it right, "what are you talking about? You look fine" he teased, just like the everyday stuff.

His eyes were painful to see as he turned over, looking up at him as if he said to most craziest thing in his life. Tears are swelling in the corner of Near's eyes when he repeated, "it hurts..."

Mello helped Near into a sitting position and placed a hand on his heart. The albino winced and lowered his head so his face isn't visible, he let out a dry, silent scream as he felt his heart clench inside his chest, "it hurts!" He turned to Mello and pressed his face on his shirt, gripping hard on his shirt.

To his surprise, Mello looked at him in disgust and shoved him away, "what the hell do you think you are doing?" he shouted at Near.

Near felt his screams resurface and he bit his fingers to stop himself from screaming. He tried to pull Mello closer but he just shouted again, "get away from me you freak!" shoving him away again, but this time Near held on.

Burying his head in Mello's chest, he listened to his heart beat, it sooth him to think of someone else's heart than his own painful one. His breathing calmed down just slightly as he focused closely onto the steady drumming. Mello let him rest for a while, showing a bit of sympathy to the little boy yet confused all the same.

Then he pushed him away again, hands held firmly on his arms, but only just a small distance. Near thrashed in his arms, longing to listen to Mello's clam heart beat but his own.

Mello lowered his eyes to meet Near's, his grip strong against his shoulders, "stop it Near"

Near stopped flailing and looked blankly up at Mello, and since the pain in his chest blurred his thoughts, he was not able to understand.

Mello looked hard in Near's eyes and repeated, "stop it"

Another wave of pain pierced his heart and Near bit his tongue, he couldn't use his hands because Mello was blocking them. He forced down his tears and screams all together, covering his pain as much as he-

"Stop it Near!" Mello was shouting now, "stop hiding!"

Near whimpered at Mello, it was the only thing he could not hold down. Mello shook his head as if he did something wrong, "you've got to stop hiding"

Again a phantom bullet crossed Near's heart and he slapped his hands across his mouth, shutting out the screams. This action seemed to infuriate Mello more, he yanked the hands away, "WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN?"

Flinching at the harshness of his voice, Near slowly and reluctantly placed his hands to his side and quietly listened. Mello smiled, finally getting everything in order, "I hate you Near. Not just because you're number one, but because of how you're always so calm and collected, how you're always hiding you're emotions"

Near kept his eyes fixed on the bed sheets below him, was Mello trying to make him feel bad?

"Yet" Mello continued, "I know why you're doing that, you're scared of being hurt, you're trying to run away from that... but you're doing it all wrong" he tilted the albino's head up so they're eyes were locked, "I hate you because of that, but I don't want to. I don't want to hate you because of this, but you're always pushing me towards the same direction"

Near stared wide eyed at Mello, caught up in his next words, "I'm asking you to do me a favor, Near, stop hiding... just scream"

* * *

Near continued to look blankly at Mello, saying nothing in comment nor screaming in response. It was like teaching a new dog to do a new trick.

Mello sighed and let go of Near, "looks like it is going to take more than words" he stood up and turned to leave, Near's gaze followed him helplessly as he left for the door. He opened his mouth for words, to call him back, and let out a small, awkward scream.

This only made Mello stop, he knew that the scream was fake, it was too desperate to be a real one. He shook his head and his hands just met the doorknob when a real scream spilt the silence of the room.

Turning back to Near, Mello saw him crying out for real, screaming in pain at the top of his lungs. He couldn't help but smile, he enjoyed this boy's misery, he loved his screams of pain, it made him feel better after all those years of being pushed down to second. He did it; he took off Near's monotone mask and reveled what was underneath.

He sat down back on Near's bed, watching his tears roll down his eyes and listen to his screams of pain for a while. Then he embraced him, it was a crazy thought but it was how he could say thank you, "Near, can you hear me?"

Near closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. His screams died down just a little bit so he can hear what Mello has to say.

Voice sly as a fox, Mello grinned, "promise me you'll never hide under that mask again. Promise me you'll scream, cry and laugh like everyone else"

Near blinked, this was not a promise he can keep, he knew that. If he were to keep this, then unhappiness will catch up to him, and tear him apart. Yet, it did feel more calming when he let go, let the emotions take over for once and not have it stuffed inside him for long, "I can't say yes"

"Then try" Mello growled, "just try"

Near sighed, his heart beating against Mello's as the final spasms of the heart attack weakened, "I promise I'll try"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters._

_Please review! Any comments and notices? Type away!_


	2. Sequel

**Removing the Mask [Continuing…]**

_Where is Near? Ugh… that stupid freak must've been lying the whole time… I should've known._

Walking around the next day, Mello kicked a stone on the ground. He thought about what happened last night, how Near had pleaded him to stay, and even promised to break out of his mask… it seemed to good to be true. He shouldn't have trusted Near that much, he should've just left that boy to cry in his own bed! The blonde has half expected that the white haired boy would go outside today; after all, that was one part of the promise. But he hasn't shown up at all, which really frustrated Mello.

"Hey Mello!" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see one of the kids wave him over. A big group, two nets, a soccer ball… well, a game of soccer won't kill him. He half hoped that this game would help him keep his mind off that night.

Mello rushed over to the group, immediately his mind went to the game, "whose on which team?" he asked first, looking at the group. _Near can do whatever he wants, not like I care anyways._

After being introduced to his team mates, Mello noticed a certain white haired boy walking outside. _Near!_

The albino felt a little weak from the heart attack last night, but what bothered him most was the promise that Mello made him make. Being more emotional, having emotions… what was that supposed to mean? He sighed and found himself a bench to sit down on, pulling his leg up in his usual one leg perch. He might as well not think about it too much, he'll find out what to do with this later. With that in mind, he opened the book his carried out with him, holding it much like his idol, L, and started to read the words in it.

If Mello found out that he was sitting out of any game again, would he be mad? Near's mind couldn't help but wonder that, now that he knew one of the reasons why Mello hated him so much he felt like he wanted to change that. He didn't know how, sadly, so to take him mind off of that, he flipped the page and-

"Yo, Near!"

Sigh… Near closed his book and looked up at the boy that called him. It wasn't Mello, good.

"You want to play with us?"

_Do I want to play with you? _Near repeated the question to himself in his head, thinking about it. This boy obviously didn't care if he was given the same answer that he knows so well, Near bet that he was even expecting him to say that. His thoughts argued with each other, Mello's promise, his own opinion…

He looked up again, peeking over the taller boy's shoulder and spotted the group waiting for his answer. He spotted Mello in the crowd, glaring at him as usual, also looking at him like he was expecting him to defy him. _Why does everyone keep thinking I'll say no? _That thought confused and frustrated Near a little, how everyone thought they knew him so much, well, they are wrong.

"Yes," came his direct reply. The shock on the boy's face only frustrated Near even more. Were they really expecting him to say no this much? He stood up to show that he was serious about this, stumbling a little at the pain in his chest but then straightened up surely, "sure, I'll come" he said through gritted teeth. The words sound so strange to him, agreeing to play with someone so easily wasn't really his type. But he really wanted to show everyone that they don't know him, they don't know him at all.

The boy snapped out of it, stumbling over his own words, "oh, uh, yeah… come on than" he turned and walked awkwardly of to the others; "Near said he wanted to play" he reported unnecessarily, everyone had already figured that out.

"Are you sure?" One child asked unsurely, but it was already said.

Near nodded in response then stood over beside one of the kids, "just explain to me how the game works" he said quietly, his eyes downcast.

_Explain?_ This almost cracked Mello up. The great successor needs someone to explain to him how to play _soccer_? It seemed like to most natural thing to him to play soccer; he never thought anyone wouldn't know the concepts of the game! Though he kept silent as the kids explained the rules thoroughly to Near.

* * *

"…and then the team with the highest score at the end of break time wins!" One of the kids concluded, smiling.

Near's only response to the explanation was a small nod, he had kept his eyes on the ground the whole time, one hand twirling his hair as usual. It seems that everyone knew how to play soccer, judging by how detailed the rules are. Each child took their turn in explaining which only meant that he was probably the only one that had no clue in what he was doing. It was a bit embarrassing when he thought of it, after being so distant from everyone he never considered actually observing their games first. Having no idea what he was missing out on, he had to ask at the last minute to clarify things better.

_So what? Mello has another good topic to talk about; it's not important, _He thought to himself. He gave a side glance at Mello earlier when explaining; he had been rather silent and offered no tips to him. He noticed how the smile was playing on the blonde's face, twitching at the end that signaled laughter. That only made him feel even more embarrassed though none of it showed on his face. Mello thought this was funny, so let it be.

He looked up as the teams were introduced again, "so Near will be with, Edward, James, Daniel, Chris, Tyler and Time." The boy pointed out each boy as he read out their names from his mind, "and Mello will with me, that's Flynn for you, Jason, Natalie, Alex, Ben, and Michael"

The single girl on Mello's team waved at Near, Natalie, was it? She gave him a reassuring nod before Flynn called out the games start, throwing the soccer ball in the air.

Immediately kids started swarming around the ball, passing and blocking to control the ways the ball goes. There were seven people on each team, one off in the goalie net and the other six playing. Near quickly started getting worried he'll forget who is on which team, after all, he hasn't paid too much attention on the names. To his relief, he remembered each person and name in his head. Sometimes, it's worth being L's successor in real life.

He hovered around the side lines, watching quietly from there. Even though he was playing and was part of a team, he didn't know how to get involved. He expected his team mates to pass him the ball and then he'll know what to do from then but when the ball hasn't been passed to him after a while, all hopes of that went down. _I guess being so distant was never a good idea to start with anyways. _He thought sadly in his head, now everyone thinks he was going to blow it once the ball was passed to him.

That didn't matter, he told himself, things like this happened all the time. He walked warily along with his team, following them yet not exactly. He was more like watching than actually playing, just like the typical thing he does every time. It was only a few minutes in the game, his theory of his team mates not trusting him changed.

"Heads up, Near!" Edward shouted at him as he sent the ball flying in his direction. What? He was trusting him with the ball that fast?

The white haired boy didn't know how to respond at first, but some instinct told him to back up. Not even aware of his actions, he took three steps back, letting the ball drop in front of him, then kicking it hard in the right direction to the goal. He didn't have to run after it, for that one of his team mates already got that covered, guiding the ball to its goal. When the shock was over, Near stood confused, did he actually kick the ball? He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing he never actually thought the game would be that easy!

Edward found himself next to the stunned boy, stopping for a second to praise him, "great job, Near! I knew you had it in ya!" he did that on purpose! Not only for the reason of the whole game but he realized no one was going to kick the ball to Near first and everyone wouldn't be sure about him as a team mate. So to add confidence that Near can handle the ball as well as the others, he gave the ball to Near early to prove to the others that Near can play.

That thought made Near smile, "thanks" he replied quietly, watching the boy then head off again to the group of players.

The continuing game wasn't so bad after all, it made Near nervous to be interacting with the kids more, not knowing how exactly to respond. Yet in soccer, you don't have to talk as much, only give warnings, taunts, encouragements and helping each other out by giving instructions. The game went on with no interruptions, a few goals has been scored and Near somehow got the ball and was heading towards the goal.

"Yeah! Let's go, Near!" Edward called out in encouragement, following at a distance beside him. Many team mates has taken up post in guarding Near so no opposing players can get the ball, "shoot!"

The order made Near sway a little, hesitating at the front of the goal. It was long enough for one of the opposing players to break the barrier and jump at Near. The person missed just by a bit, sliding on the ground and kicking nothing. With that done, Near quickly turned to get away from the player that was just about to get up and shot the ball at the net.

All of the possibilities of where the ball will land rushed through Near's head, did he kick it in the right way? What will he say if the goalie caught the ball? How is this…

"He shoots! He SCORES!"

The cheer rang out from his team, sending Near out of his anxious thoughts. He saw that the ball had hit the soccer net on the top left corner, the goalie just inches away when it hit. Therefore, he had missed blocking the ball completely. _W-was that me? Did I actually? _Equally as shocked, the goalie looked at the ball in the net in his place on the ground. He then looked at Near who stare dumbfounded back.

The white haired boy's team mates crowded around him, all of the praises made Near sort of light headed. He still wasn't believing it himself, after all the times he had denied playing soccer and being cooped up inside the whole game, and he managed to score a goal on his very first game? The possibilities of that were so slim in his head that he wasn't even trying himself!

Then he felt a certain blonde haired boy come up to him, turning around he looked at his face, searching for any sign of distaste or hatred to him for scoring a goal this easily. Maybe playing soccer with Mello around was a bad idea; maybe even promising to him that he'll be more social was a bad idea from the start! He can only disappoint people… why would he even try?

"Nice goal, freak" Mello said finally, there was certainly distaste in his words and how he said it, but Near had expected more. No sarcasm? No attempt to deny that he was beaten again? Just those two words, along with a name, just those two words… that's it?

"The game isn't over yet" The blonde sneered at Near's surprised look, glad to finally see something worth taking in, "you scored one goal, so what? That doesn't make any change to the leaders board"

He was right, the game isn't over, and even if it is tied 2-2 right now the bell hasn't rung! This was just another one of their challenges together, something that they can both enjoy, well, Near hoped so. Just like the tests they did, how they race for the top on the rankings, and how they try to beat each other in their own games. This was another game, something Mello had wanted to do with Near all the time.

Feeling the presence of the challenge rise up inside him, Near put on a small smirk and replied simply, "try me"

[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]

At the end of break time, everyone was happy. The game held a lot of surprises for everyone, especially with Near playing which they never did before. So many changes in perspectives has come into mind for the others, now thinking of Near as one of the players on the field. It would've been Edward he could've thanked, the one who brought out trust in his team mates that he can manage the ball on his own. It also would've been Natalie that he should thank for encouraging him onto the first game. But he knew, those two were only the minorities that helped him out in the game. Who he really had to thank was Mello.

For coming to his room last night, though it was not for his comfort at start. For talking to him and help him realize that it was wrong to keep so distant from people. For helping him come out of his playroom today and find a new game to play. And for staying with him when he didn't know what to do.

The game showed 3-4, Near's team with the 3, Mello's team with the 4.

So Near has lost after all, but he didn't do that alone. He learnt many things today that he never thought he knew, and with that in mind, it hardly ever felt like a defeat to him. Losing with others made it better, having others to support you when you're helpless or confused, and praising you when you did your part of the game. Losing was just another word without having a direct meaning.

"Hey, Near"

Mello walked up to the albino, a smile on his face. He was obviously happy that he managed to beat Near in some game, thinking about it was one thing but it actually happening is another. He stopped in front of the boy and held out a hand, "good game"

Again, his tone of voice seemed to surprise Near, he decided that he liked seeing the boy surprised. It was a long moment of silence after the two words has been said, with Near staring blankly at the hand then Mello. _This is ridiculous, of course I hate him but does he have to act so shocked? _"It's called good sport, idiot" Mello added, feeling his patience drip away, "even I have to show that sometimes."

This statement made Near smile a bit, a real smile, not like the usual smirk. The boy took Mello's hand and shook it once, "thank you by the way"

Mello attempted his own smile, he came somewhere close to the line, "hey, no problem"

[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]

_From that day on, Near and Mello had many newer challenges together. From soccer to tennis to racing to basketball. It was entertaining for Mello to see Near ask every game how is it played, but to his luck, Near was smart enough to remember each rule and didn't have to ask again. Sometimes, on the one on one games, Near and Mello created their own challenges themselves, only for the two of them. They created their own rankings board, with Mello ruling the top and with Near filling in the second place. That didn't really bother for Near, it was a fun experience, and he never really minded being first place in real time anyways. But of course, it did matter the whole way for Mello._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of its characters, only the random names I made up and the OC, including the sneak peek at my OC, Time.


End file.
